1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional air conditioner is undergoing maintenance and being tested, operation data is displayed on a wired remote controller that is connected to an indoor device through a communication line. The data that is displayed includes date such as current consumption by the compressor, the total operating time, the number of operations, the operating frequency of the air conditioner, discharge temperature of the outdoor device, temperature of a heat exchanger, and the outside air temperature.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-144960, for example, discloses a remote controller for an air conditioner designed for “conducting a smooth analysis when there is a system abnormality or the like by accurately acquiring historical information in chronological order even when the clock time has previously been corrected”. In the remote controller, “even when the clock-time correcting unit 5 has corrected the clock time before the present time, a history after the clock-time correction is stored in the storage unit 7 as separate control history data according to an instruction from the information management unit 6, and the control history data is assigned with a serial number that follows the serial number of the control history data stored before the clock-time correction so that history information can be acquired in the order of changes in the actual state with reference to the serial number assigned to the control history data regardless of the time and date information, and thus it is possible to conduct a smooth analysis when there is a system abnormality or the like”. In the case of the air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-144960, the control history data is stored in the remote controller.
However, with the conventional technique described above, operation data acquired during a previous maintenance period and test run is stored in the remote controller; therefore, if the remote controller in which the operation data is stored stops working, the stored previous operation data is lost and if the remote controller in which the operation data is stored is replaced by another (new) remote controller, reference cannot be made to the accumulated previous data. Therefore, the conventional technique has a problem whereby, depending on the state of the remote controller, there is a failure to conduct a smooth analysis when a system abnormality or the like occurs.